Is it true?
by Bishieaya
Summary: A cute fluff so don't expect a great amount of depth. Kyouya banishes Tamaki's fears and catches his dream.


Is it True?

AN: Don't own chars

--

"…Is it true Kyouya…" Looking up in confusion from his medical book Kyouya Ootori gazed at his new, and first true, best friend-not that anyone will ever know that. Tamaki Suoh was staring fore-lonely out of the big bay window, his angelic face paler than usual and a deep sadness seemed to swirl deeply in his violet eyes. Tamaki had appeared…off…for the last few days which Kyouya found impossible to understand as they had just opened The Host Club, and Tamaki had so been looking forward to it that strangely Kyouya didn't want anything to ruin it for him. Tamaki had convinced Huni and Mori Sempei to join, as well as the twins Korou and Heikrou, yet after little over a week Tamaki had started to seem depressed-the the clients didn't notice, finding the 'King' of the Host cub to be just as charming as usual. But, what had been worrying Kyouya the most was that Tamaki had begun to avoid him. It wasn't obvious avoidance but the young Ootori knew the Tamaki so well that the small things- like not looking at him, not talking to him as much in class, not insanely hugging him constantly- were beginning to worry at his mind as well as worry for his friend. 

He supposed that the reason behind this change in Tamaki's usual exuberant behaviour was why he had been invited to the second mansion of the Souh's, and why this seamless question was suddenly poised to him. Taking his glasses off and rubbing his aching eyes Kyouya turned onyx eyes upon the now silent Tamaki.

"What, Tamaki?" Kyouya sighed as he slipped his glasses back on and turned to face his friend who continued to not look at him, instead he peered, as though looking for the answer to his question within the sculptured gardens of the Suoh.

"It was Heidiki who told me, I don't know how he found out. course he might be lying…but I wouldn't blame you, I'm used to it…I just thought that you-"

"Tamaki! What are you babbling about" Kyouya stared bewildered at Tamaki who continued to resolutely face the window. Heidiki Osron was the first son of a computing enterprise businessman who had a liking for destroying the happiness of others as well as a nose big enough to pock into others business. Kyouya felt a flame start to burn within him at the thought that such a low life-no matter the good business connections-would hurt his Tamaki. 

Yes, HIS Tamaki.

Kyouya knew he cared deeply for the blonde idiot, loved? that he was not yet sure on but it was close. He had realized the depth of his feelings when he had first heard Tamaki play the piano…when he had cried for the first time in over ten years. 

However he had no time to dwell on these thoughts as Tamaki had turned to face him. Within his eyes hurt, sadness and loneliness seemed to have crystallized and it was with a dreadful numb feeling spreading through him like oil, that Kyouya Ootori realized that these emotions were somehow connected to him.

"Heidiki told me that…that…" Tamaki's voice continued to falter, a far cry from the suave King of the Host, as tears slide down his high cheeks to land silently on the carpeted floor. Quietly Kyouya had stood his eyes fixed on Tamaki as he approached the boy who was beginning to mean so much to him unexpectedly. Kneeling down beside him-a knight with his prince-Kyouya gently tipped the fine face towards him and wiped the tears from the pale skin his lips forming the unaccustomed shape of a smile.

"Whatever is the matter Tamaki." He held the face delicately in his hands as he waited patiently for Tamaki to tell him.

"Heidiki said that…' Tamaki took a deep breathe his troubled eyes connected to Kyouya's as he continued in a staccato. 

"He said that the only reason you have been so nice to me and become my best friend is because your father had told you to do so, so as to secure the Ootori's a better footing in the Suoh business and that all I am to you is a tool with which to expand the Ootori fortune." Kyouya felt his insides turn to ash as Tamaki quickly said this, and deciding to never again to dismiss a boy who has access to the latest technology including numerous recording and spying equipment, Kyouya tried to calm his breathing as he thought of a way to answer Tamaki. Nothing he thought of worked as it had been on his fathers orders that he had befriended the idiot yet that was not the case any longer. He truly enjoyed the others presence, finding it a refreshing breeze from the chill of his own family, even when he could be overwhelming at times. Yet the longer he waited for a good way to say this, the more he could feel his Tamaki shake beneath his hands, the more that warm salty liquid began to fall onto his hands, until, flinging himself away from Kyouya Tamaki stood there looking down on him as his tears ran wild upon his face which was twisted in a look of pain and betrayal.

"I thought you would be different!' He whispered hugging himself as he backed away from Kyouya's hand which had stretched out in order to lead Tamaki back to him. 'I thought you might actually care about me and want to be with me because you _liked_ me, not because it profited you. But…but you're just like everyone else, only having me near you because it benefits you-" He was cut of when a pair of arms encompassed him in their warmth, pulling him gently towards a strong body until midnight locks rested against his own sunshine ones. He tried to struggle, tried to get away from the comfort he so desperately craved yet hurt so much to seemingly receive from someone who didn't care. He struggled until each breath was a choked sob and there was a patch of tears on Kyouya's purple jumper, and all through it Kyouya simply held him whispering calming nothing's in his ear until he stopped moving. 

"Oh Tamaki…" Kyouya sighed hugging the trembling blonde closer to him. While in his hold Tamaki had grabbed his jumper desperately, smiling up at Kyouya. The falseness of it hurt.

"I'm sorry' his voice wobbled, his eyes eager to please ' I'm causing a fuss…just ignore what I said' he laughed desperately ' I'm just being an idiot…like always…ne? ne Kyouya?" Kyouya was crying again but he ignored his tears as he pulled Tamaki deeper into his hold. Tamaki was so desperate to please, so desperate to keep those he had close…even when he believed that they cared nothing for him, even when they treated him like rubbish like his grandmother, he would do anything to please them.

"Tamaki' Kyouya voice was hoarse as he stroked Tamaki's hair feeling the blonde lean into the contact. 'Yes…,my father did tell me to befriend you for the business' he felt Tamaki flinch as though hit before the violet eyes caught his again, tear filled and begging.

"It doesn't matter Kyouya…I don't mind-'

"Be quite, let me finish." Kyouya placed a single finger to Tamaki's lips, effectively staunching the flow of words before continuing. 

"Originally that was why I did it, because he said so but now…now its different. I'm your friend because I want to be Tamaki. It is with my own free will that I put up you and you're silly ideas of the host club and everything else." Tamaki had begun to hold him tighter, his face disbelieving as he stared awed struck up at his friend who took a deep breath before continuing.

"And' Kyouya started feeling his heart in his throat as he started almost hypnotized into his friends violet eyes,' it is on my own free will that I love you." 

Silence.

Oh how he hated silence with a sudden, burning hate as he looked into the shocked eyes of Tamaki who quietly mouthed his name over and over. Had it been a mistake to confess such feelings? Will Tamaki continue to avoid him? It was a future hardly bearable in thought much less reality. 

The tentative kiss to his astounded lips and the whispered 'mon amour' assured him greatly. 


End file.
